Survivor: Back to the Island
by Slaybelle and Jedi Adia
Summary: The personalities of Slaybelle and Jedi Adia are stranded on an island in a competition for $1,000,000. Please R&R, although this may seem a little odd, and dumb at times. Any suggestions will be accepted.


Survivor: Back to the Island;  
Days 1-3  
By Jedi Adia  
  
***Note: This is my contribution to the account of Slaybelle and Jedi Adia***  
  
Disclaimers: Survivor is the property of Mark Burnett productions. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry, The X-Files belongs to Chris Carter, Andromeda belongs to Majel Roddenberry and whoever is working with her, Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Personalities known as Slaybelle, Virgo, Jynxa, Spikita, and "no name" belong to Slaybelle (obviously). Dark Lord Destructive Urge belongs to no one but himself and the personalities known as Adia, Aida, Anya, Libra, and Teniel belong to me, as does this story (see above note)  
  
And now...let the games begin! **Survivor theme plays**  
  
Kuchagong Tribe  
  
Slaybelle: the superhero  
  
Virgo: the Harry Potter personality  
  
Jynxa: the evil Star Wars personality  
  
Spikita: the personality of Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
"no name" - the control freak and giant geek  
  
  
Ogatagi Tribe  
  
  
Adia Organa: the personality of Star Wars, Star Trek, and everything sci-fi  
  
Aida Troi: the Star Trek personality  
  
Anya Kenobi: the Star Wars personality  
  
Libra Gemini: the Andromeda personality  
  
Teniel Scully: the X-Files personality  
  
Dark Lord Destructive Urge: Tribal Mediator  
  
Day One, Ogatagi  
  
"The ship dumped us in the middle of the ocean and we had a certain amount of time to gather items to take to the island," Anya Kenobi explained. "It was total chaos." The castaways had to get to the island in a certain amount of time after being off the boat, and had to take as much as they could, including one luxury item per person.   
  
"We were able to gather a lot of things, which was a plus for us," Aida Troi said and she held up a model of the U.S.S. Enterprise-D. "My luxury item."  
  
"Yeah, some luxury item. What's that gonna do - drive the flies away?" Anya said, wryly. "We do have flies around here - not many, but they're here." She swatted a fly with her toy lightsaber, which served as her luxury item. "Anyway, we were the first to make it to the site. According to the compass, it's on the west side of the island."  
  
When asked about the other tribe, Teniel Scully said no one had seen them. "We'll see them at the first competitions and we'll send them to the first Tribal Council."  
  
  
Day Two, Ogatagi  
  
The day of the reward challenge, Aida and Libra Gemini were reading over that day's mail. "I hate riddles," Adia said.   
  
"Hate leads to the dark side," Anya said, joining them. "What does it say?" She seized the paper (if it could be called that) and read. "I don't get it. We'll find out when we get there, I guess."  
  
"Where're we going?" Libra asked.   
  
"South side," Anya said. "Wait, we have to be there...in a couple of hours."  
  
Kuchagong  
  
"This may be only our second day on the island, but we still need to hunt," Spikita said, as she walked through the woods. "The rice isn't going to last us 27 days, and we're hungry people. The rice won't even last us a week and a half."   
  
"Spikita wants a kill - bad. That's just her nature - she's a Slayer," Jynxa said. "And I'm a Dark Jedi - I want a kill, too." She brandished her toy double lightsaber. "Double lightsaber versus a wooden stake - I know I'm evil, but I could take her any day."  
  
"Jynxa, going after Spikita isn't going to get us the reward," no-name said, holding up the description of the challenge.   
  
"Wait a minute. Let me see that!" Jynxa took the challenge and read it. "South side...man is Ogatagi gonna get it or what!"   
  
"But what if we lose?"   
  
"Then you'll be the first to go!"  
  
  
The tribes set off towards the south side of the island and when they got there, they found Dark Lord Destructive Urge, the tribal mediator, waiting for them. "Welcome to your first reward challenge, where, today, the winners go back to camp with some extra food and the losers go back to camp with...no food and a possible loss tomorrow - because if you lose this one, you're bound to lose the immunity challenge," he said. "You are required to do the following to receive the reward." He stepped aside and gestured at the inlet and the pile of logs nearby. "I know this will be hard - no one said surviving on an island for 27 days would be easy - but you are to build a raft with the logs and vines provided. The first one to get the raft built and to get across the water to the food on the other side will be the winner. Survivors ready - go!"   
  
The two tribes rushed to the pile of logs and rolled as many as they could away from the pile to begin work on the rafts. 4 members would line the logs up, while the 5th member went for the vines to bind the logs together. Ogatagi was leading and they were the first to get their raft into the water, but Kuchagong wasn't far behind them and soon, the tribes were neck and neck in the race for the other side. Ogatagi reached the other side first and the members jumped off and they broke into a run down the path with Anya leading them, and Teniel bringing up the rear. Teniel looked behind her to see Kuchagong bearing down on them. She urged Aida, Anya, Adia, and Libra to go faster and they gained speed, which only caused Kuchagong to go faster as well.   
  
"You won't get away with this!" Jynxa yelled. Kuchagong ran faster and soon, Jynxa, who led them, was running alongside Teniel. "The Force is with me!" She held up her lightsaber.   
  
"Jynxa, why did you bring that?" Spikita asked.   
  
"Why did you bring your stake?"   
  
"Stake? What st- oh, this stake?" Spikita looked at Jynxa. "I guess I though it would help us win."   
  
"Well, it doesn't look like it's helping us very much!"   
  
"Ah, blast it all!" The reward was in sight and it looked like Ogatagi was going to get it. "Oh, no you don't!" Spikita yelled, but it was too late. Anya had already had her hand on the box and Dark Lord Destructive Urge had his hand in the air, signaling that there was a winner.  
  
"We have a winner! Congratulations to Ogatagi, and...bon appetit."   
  
Day Three  
  
Kuchagong  
  
"I'm starved," Slaybelle said. "And morale is already getting really low around here." She looked over at Jynxa and Virgo, who were fighting. "Would you two stop it?"   
  
They ignored her. "I can give 10 reasons why Star Wars is better than Harry Potter!" Jynxa yelled.   
  
"I'd like to see you try!"   
  
"Um, let's see...you can kill someone with one blow when using a lightsaber!"   
  
"Oh, yeah? Well at least wizards don't have little bugs crawling around in their blood streams, warning them of danger and allowing them to lift things and move things with their minds!"  
  
"That's telekinesis and levitation, not necessarily in that order, by the way," Jynxa pointed out.   
  
"Whatever!"   
  
"Hey!" no-name said, coming over. "Break it up. Our fighting with each other won't help us against the other tribe!"  
  
"We won't get immunity today and when we go to tribal council, you'll be the first to go!"  
  
"See what I mean?" Slaybelle says to the camera. "Time to use my super hero-ness, I guess." She walked over to them and stood between Jynxa and Virgo.   
  
"Oh, look! It's Kryptonite Woman!" Jynxa said, sarcastically.   
  
"You stop it!" Slaybelle said. "And we won't go to tribal council tonight if we can keep our heads on our shoulders. We need to stick together and if you won't settle for that, then maybe you need to be voted off!"   
  
Subdued, Jynxa walked away, as Spikita came out with the immunity challenge. "We need to go, guys. Looks like this will be even worse than yesterday." The tribe gathered once again and they journeyed to the south side, with only one thing on their minds - immunity.   
  
Dark Lord Destructive Urge was waiting for them and they gathered around him. "This is an important challenge. There's more here than food at stake." He held up the immunity idol. "Immunity. What you need to do is be the first to make it out to the dock out there." He pointed to the wood structure in the middle of the water. "Here's the catch - you're going to do it with bowls of water on your heads. One person from each tribe will compete for their tribe and it needs to be someone with a lot of balance and coordination."   
  
Ogatagi selected Adia and Kuchagong selected Jynxa. The chosen competitors went to the starting line and Dark Lord Destructive Urge gave them their bowls, already filled with water. "Survivors ready - go!" Adia and Jynxa put the bowls on their heads and started out into the water. When they were out far enough, they began to swim. Jynxa led the way, but Adia soon caught up with her. Jynxa bumped Adia several times and Adia almost lost her balance, but always regained it. They were right up with each other until the very end, when Jynxa lost her balance and Adia touched the dock. Jynxa collected her bowl and was in an outrage. "The Force is with me," Adia said, as she looked back at Jynxa. Ogatagi was standing back on shore, screaming. They had immunity! Jynxa threw her bowl, just narrowly missing Adia, who went under, as the bowl flew over her head. She stayed under, until she reached her tribe on the shore. Jynxa followed and went to her tribe, who began to walk back to camp. They were going to tribal council that night, and it was only more obvious, as Ogatagi members hefted the immunity idol over their heads.   
  
"See you at tribal council, Kuchagong!" Dark Lord Destructive Urge yelled after them.   
  
That night, Kuchagong went to tribal council and all of them were horrified at having to do this, especially Jynxa.   
  
"Welcome to your first tribal council. You all have a torch, which symbolizes your life on the island. When you are voted off, you would bring me your torch and I would put it out," Dark Lord Destructive Urge said. "So, anyway, what are your impressions of the last three days?"   
  
"We're suffering here," Slaybelle spoke up. "It's almost as if it's over before it's really begun."  
  
"I hate the other tribe. They're too good. They need to get evil," Jynxa said.   
  
"I agree with you there," Dark Lord Destructive Urge said.   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be neutral?"   
  
"I just have to act that way," he said. "Time to vote. Jynxa?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go vote!"  
  
One by one they all went to vote, and Virgo brought the votes to Dark Lord Destructive Urge.   
  
"I'll read the votes." He read the first one. "no-name."   
  
"Jynxa."  
  
"Jynxa."  
  
"no-name."  
  
Dark Lord Destructive Urge read the last vote, which would detremine who left the island. "no-name. You need to bring me your torch."   
  
No-name brought her torch to him. "The tribe has spoken," he said, extinguishing the flame. "It's time for you to go." No-name nodded and left the area. Three days, and already it was over.   
  
"Well, the rest of you have survived your first tribal council, and have earned yourself another three days, maybe more. You can all go back to camp and I'll see you at the next reward challenge." **Survivor theme plays, as the episode is concluded.**  
  
no-name's final words: "Those were probably the best three days of my life and I wish I could stay, but I guess I was asking for it. I didn't do much, so that's the way it goes. It was fun while it lasted."  
  
OK, that was pointless, but there's more coming. And some of you may think the challenges and other things were stupid. So, I'm accepting any suggestions you can give me. If you have any, I urge you to include them in your reviews. One more thing - no flames, please! But if you must, be nice about it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
